All audio system operating members are subject to undesired vibration, which is extraneous to, and tends to distort and impair the final quality of, the original musical message. Such vibration is caused by stress generated in the audio system operating members, any one of which is substantially an energy source of some sort (electrical or mechanical) which releases vibration in the form of synchronous and asynchronous, undulating and pulsating mechanical stress, which tends to remain active for a certain length of time, and hence out of sync with the original audio signal, before diminishing naturally and in uncontrolled (random) manner. Persistent spurious vibration diminishing in uncontrolled manner in its own time is normally referred to as “stationary vibration.”
The above audio system operating members are normally divided into mechanical, electronic, acoustic transducing and transmission members.
In other words, the aforementioned stress is generated by vibrating or oscillating components capable of releasing oscillating energy in the form of mechanical stress or vibration not only in the audio band but also at subsonic and ultrasonic frequencies, and is generated by electronic printed circuit components, cables and wiring capable of producing undulating-pulsating magnetic and electrical fields when supplied with the audio (or power) signal and so releasing oscillating energy in the form of sonic-frequency, i.e. audible, microvibrations.
Steps currently taken to compress undesired vibration in audio equipment still fail to provide for optimum sound quality. This is due to the fact that, though compressible, and no matter how accurately it is compressed, such vibration and its effect on the musical message cannot be eliminated entirely.